Unbelievable
by Dark Opal
Summary: Goten and Trunks get drunk for one night and accidentally sleep together. Now Trunks is to have a baby, but he doesn't realize it! What's gonna happen next? PG-13 for swearing, m-preg and yaoi (no lemon)
1. Accidents

This is my second DBZ fanfic, please be nice…

Disclaimer: Everyone here belongs to Akira Toriyama… @_@

Trunks woke up, dazed.

"Where…" he said, sitting up and looking around. His stomach churned and he felt as if he was going to vomit. He gulped down the sour bile and pressed his mind hard to remember. It hurt, that was all he knew. He dropped his head back into the soft pillows and groaned, then groaned again as a pain seared through his head.

"Aw man…" he moaned, putting his arm over his forehead. "Talk about a major hangover…"

He got up slowly and shuffled to the toilet naked to the skin to wash up. He couldn't really remember fully what he was doing in that place. He splashed cold water in himself and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Urgh" he said. He brushed his teeth then took a hot shower. When he came out his headache had disappeared and he remembered everything. His chest constricted partly in fear as he walked out of the toilet as he recalled the incidents of the last night.

~*~

Friday night. Time for all students to just relax and enjoy the weekend in peace.

Or, for the two demi-Saiyans, time for them to go road cruising in Gohan's new sports car.

They were taking that night and Saturday away from their families to just enjoy themselves. Cruise the country at top speeds, have a wild night in a club, check out the new theme park on Saturday then return home late at night, just in time for a good yelling at from irate and worried parents.

It was to be the perfect weekend ever.

Or so Trunks thought as he sat in the passenger seat next to an ever so slightly high Goten, who was swerving the car dangerously about the road and whooping in delight at the top of his voice. Trunks was a bit concerned about whether Goten could actually drive or not, not for their own safety as they could easily survive a car crash with hardly a scratch, not for the safety of others on the road as it was one in the morning and the road was deserted, but more for fear of what Gohan would do to them if they went back home to report that they had completely totaled his car.

Trunks would rather join a traveling circus of acrobats than face Gohan's wrath once he found his favorite and ultra expensive car was trashed. Especially as they weren't supposed to be in it anyway. Gohan had allowed them to take a car but specifically not to take the red Ferrari.

And there they were now. Swerving around the road. In the red Ferrari.

But he pushed the thought of his mind. Oh well. Goten will make everything okay if we DO crash. Gohan wouldn't kill his brother, would he?

He certainly hoped not anyhow.

The two stopped at various different places; a mall that was still open, a night disco, a supermarket (Goten was feeling a bit hungry) then a hotel. The Sheraton. One of the classiest hotels in the country. When Trunks had suggested staying out overnight he had actually had something similar to tents in mind, but since Chichi and Bulma had been so insistent that the two stay in a good hotel he couldn't say no. 

The fact that they had also given each of them a pretty bundle of cash to pay for the night had helped change his mind too.

They had no luggage, so they had just picked up their room key and headed straight to the bar. The two had decided upon sharing one room with twin beds seeing as how two rooms was much more expensive and they could think of better ways of using up their mothers' money.

After two hours of drinking and having fun Trunks suspected that he was drunk. After another couple of drinks he was absolutely certain beyond a doubt that he was drunk. His mind felt clouded and he started slurring his words, only realizing what he was saying ten minutes after he had said it. 

Also, turning his head to where he thought his friend had last been sitting, he wasn't quite sure if he was looking at Goten or at a spiky bush.

After Goten had attempted to enter the lift three times when the door was closed (extracting a rather long stream of interesting curses and resulting in a rather squashed and painful nose) and Trunks had steamrolled the two of the lobby's sofas and a plant, the two had been escorted to their room by a few irritated and –in Trunks' opinion- rather rude bellboys, the lavender haired male had gone to the toilet to try and wash up a bit, not wanting to wake up in the morning with the taste of stale alcohol in his mouth. When he went out he thought it was a bit hot in the room, so he sat on his bed and removed his Capsule Corp t-shirt. He heard Goten slur his name. When he turned around the younger male had kissed him passionately, full on the mouth.

Trunks had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. Goten pried open Trunks' mouth with his lips then slipped his tongue in, exploring every little spot, licking up every little different flavor of Trunks' mouth. Then with a quick jerk of his head he left Trunks' mouth and started making his way quickly down, down his neck onto the older male's collarbone licking and nibbling and biting a line down his chest. Then he pushed him down onto the bed…

Trunks did have a slight notion in his fuzzy mind that what he and Goten were doing was wrong. He mumble to Goten that they were very, very drunk and what the hell was Goten doing and their parents might kill them if they found out and half a million other excuses. Goten stared at him blankly then grinned somewhat lopsidedly and silenced him with a kiss on the mouth.

Trunks said no more.

~*~

"Goten?" he called tentatively into the room. There was no reply. He went to the table. On it was a fresh pair of clothes, neatly folded and a letter. He picked up the letter and read it with trembling hands.

"Dear Trunks" he read. "I don't think it would be a good idea to see each other today… I got a new set of clothes for you to wear from the mall, and I left the car in the car park. I'm going to go down now and try to get a bus back home. I'm… I'm sorry. Goten."

Trunks stared at the letter then tore it up in a fury. "I'm sorry? That's all you've got to say for yourself? You were the one who really wanted to go to that bar, not me… you get me drunk, you… you do THAT to me… and all you can say is SORRY?" he raged. "You bastard… How dare you think you can do that to me and just get away with it like that?"

His hands clenched the shreds of paper so hard they tore even more. "You took advantage of me, you knew I was drunk too… dammit!"

He slammed the table in anger. It splintered beneath the demi-saiyan's fist, which started to bleed because of the wood that had ripped into the flesh, but he didn't care. He stared at the table and his bleeding fist then his legs gave way and he fell backwards to sit onto the bed.

"Dammit… what do I do now? I don't want to see him anymore, not for a while anyway, but we have school again on Monday and he's in all my classes… And what the HELL was that last night? Does that mean he li-loves me? Why didn't he just SAY so? Dammit! That dumb bastard… why did I just let him DO that?"

"Maybe I love him too…?"

Trunks had never really given a thought to it. He had plenty of girlfriends and so had never really given a thought to guys.

Funny that the person he lost his virginity to was his best friend.

But now that he thought of it, Goten HAD been giving him a couple of weird looks for months now and he acted a bit strange when they sparred… which was often now, seeing as he kept asking Trunks to spar with him and the lavender haired male just couldn't pass up the opportunity to whup the younger man's ass then crow about it in his face.

Goten acted strange a lot, now that Trunks thought about it. Sometimes when the two were just resting on the grass, basking in sunlight or under the shade of a tree on a peaceful day on campus he would rest his head on Trunks' shoulder and relax. Trunks hadn't really cared about that, he had just assumed that Goten was sleepy and wanted to rest on something. And on rainy days it always seemed that Goten's umbrella had magically 'disappeared', and the two would end up standing huddled together, Goten pressed up against Trunks, their arms linked under Trunks' small umbrella.

"Dammit!" Trunks swore again. He got up.

Well, no point staying here now, he thought to himself, wanting to get as far away as possible. He glanced at the fresh clothing, considered, smelt the stale scent of beer and sweat on his shirt, thought of the ruckus Bulma would throw up if he came home smelling like that then took the fresh clothes and changed into them. Heading down to the reception he quickly paid then headed home as fast as he could.

Bulma and Vegeta were rather surprised that Trunks had come home so early in the day, but they didn't ask about it. Slamming his older clothes into the laundry basket the man stomped to the training room where he punched, kicked and ran until every part of his body was tired and sore. Then he went to his room and didn't come out until dinner.

The dreaded Monday came. The tension between the two demi-saiyans was obvious, and many asked Trunks what was the matter and why did it seem that the two were so reluctant to even look at each other anymore. Goten did not wait for Trunks after the classes as he normally did and neither of them went to their favorite spot at the tall oak tree for lunch as they normally did for fear of meeting the other. For some reason Trunks felt extremely hungry that day and kept feeling like eating different things. His girlfriends were rather alarmed watching him wolf down a whole pizza then get up and zoom to the cafeteria, claiming to want a hamburger but luckily for Trunks they simply dismissed it as him wanting to ease his unhappiness of having a fight with Goten (or so they thought was the reason).

Trunks wasn't feeling too good on Tuesday. First thing that happened in the morning was that he staggered straight to the toilet and hurled. Feeling disgusted, he washed his mouth with water from the basin, brushed his teeth to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth, felt a rumbling in his stomach again and up came the rest of his dinner. Not only did his stomach keep churning at an alarming rate, he also kept feeling these… urges. To go to the toilet. To… do his business. After ten minutes of running to the toilet he just gave up completely on trying to change his clothes and get his books together and he stayed in bed with a bucket instead. Bulma fussed over him the whole day, which he found rather nice as he hadn't been fussed over in such a manner for a very long time. One thing he found annoying though was the way his mother kept staring at him strangely every time he suddenly blurted out that he wanted different things, mostly foods. The last time, he suddenly commented that he felt like eating a banana, which he thought was rather weird seeing as how he loathed bananas with a passion. Bulma must have thought the same thing as she gave him another strange look then walked out calling for Vegeta to make another trip to the supermarket.

Man… maybe demi-saiyans aren't supposed to get drunk, Trunks thought, snug under his blanket, hands resting comfortably on his stomach.

He wondered what kind of similar torture Goten was going through.

Goten, being one of the rare people in the world whose nature was practically to be kind and concerned felt terrible about what he had done and had fully planned to apologize on Monday. But when Monday came he stood in front of the Briefs' house nervously, staring up at the large house.

Oh man… maybe Trunks won't want to talk to me… I can't believe I did that to him… Geez, why didn't I just TELL him how I felt? I loved him for so long, there were so many times I could have just said something… all those times when we just rested and talked under the tree at lunch break, sometimes he seemed like he wasn't even 'there' at times… I could have just said it then and he wouldn't have freaked out… he must think I'm such a jerk. And it was my fault too, I persuaded him to come drinking and we both got drunk… I totally ruined our perfect weekend, our friendship and his trust. How can he ever forgive me for that?

With that thought in his mind Goten gloomily walked right past the bus station and walked all the way to school.

It was even worse in the school. The lavender haired demi-saiyan seemed to be everywhere at once and Goten had to keep purposefully changing his path so he wouldn't run into him. His heart ached and his mind just told him to go and apologize and make everything all better, but his body just wouldn't obey. He was terrified of what Trunks would say, how he would treat Goten from then on.

All he knew for certain was that their friendship was never to be the same, and it would probably take months for them to repair it.

He skived half the day, snuck behind the school then flew off to the top of a mountain where he sometimes liked to go just to think to himself.

He just didn't know what to do. One huge part of him told him to just go apologize, whereas another part warned him that there would be trouble. He sat on the mountain, knees pulled up to his chest, forearms resting on top and just stared out at the small brown block that was his school for an instant. Then he bowed his forehead onto his arms and cried in frustration.

On Wednesday three weeks ago Trunks didn't feel any much better. He assumed that it wasn't going to last long, but it did. Now, three weeks later, he felt even worse. He was attacked by bouts of lethargy, exhaustion and sudden cravings for certain foods. The morning sickness didn't get any better either, he vomited just as much. Bulma had taken to giving him crackers to eat for breakfast, which seemed to help the sickness quite a lot. She had also started giving him gallons of juice and milk to drink per day as well as plenty of healthy foods. Vegeta started talking to him more and for some reason kept glancing at his stomach.

When is this stupid sickness going to be over… I really need to start training again… I've started putting on some weight thanks to all the food mom keeps giving me, Trunks thought, placing his hand flat on his stomach. The tightly sculpted muscles that were once there had now relaxed quite a bit and his trousers were slightly tight on his waist.

Trunks was actually quite happy with how everything was going on. He was pretty grouchy in the mornings when he had to get up and vomit for at least three hours, and didn't like the fact that he had to keep using the toilet during the day but he felt like his family was pulling together. He was getting more attention from Bulma and Vegeta, who was acting a little… queer. Vegeta kept smiling at him (which was actually pretty rare, coming from his father) and glancing at his stomach. Bulma didn't seem to know anything, she just did as Trunks and Vegeta asked. Trunks overheard Vegeta saying that one day he would explain what he thought was going on to her about their son when he was sure about what was really happening, but until that day she should just do as he and Trunks said.

Dad knows what's going on… why doesn't he tell me? Maybe this is some Saiyan side effect to drinking? Then he knows I got drunk? Maybe that's why he's not telling mom… well, whatever it is, it can't be that important if he's not telling me now, he thought then, satisfied with that answer, he settled down for another nap.

When Trunks didn't come to school on Tuesday Goten felt rather hurt. He thought his friend didn't want to see him anymore at all. He wanted to call him and see if everything was okay and perhaps to apologize, but he didn't dare. But when Trunks didn't go to school for another three weeks he started getting a bit worried. 

He stood in his room, hand wavering over the telephone.

Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me… oh hell with it. I'm a demi-saiyan, aren't I? I'm supposed to be BRAVE, he thought and dialed Trunks' number then hung up the next second.

No, no, it's okay, I'm just going to call and ask if Trunks is okay… Kami this is hard, Goten thought. With a quivering hand he picked up the phone again and dialed Trunks' number. The phone rang a couple of times. Goten nervously twirled his finger round and round in the phone cord and when someone actually picked up he jumped.

"Hello?" Vegeta asked, his voice impatient.

"He… Hello, may I speak to Trunks please…?" Goten stammered nervously.

"Who is this?" Vegeta demanded.

"Uh… Go- Goten"

There was a long, audible pause where Goten's heart pumped a hundred times faster than it should have. Then Vegeta replied curtly, "He's asleep"

Goten wanted to curl up and die. "Is… is he okay?"

Another pause. "Yes"

"Oh… okay… can you tell him I called… maybe he can call me back or something…"

"I'll tell him that" Vegeta said then abruptly hung up. Goten stared at the phone, his hand shaking.

"Please call me back Trunks…" he whispered then hung up.

A/N: I have been typing this fic non-stop for hours now and I think I've started to warble on.  It's a record, I finished this fic with another one in one day only. Two fics in one day. Amazing.

More slashiness due in the next chapter. And yes, Trunks is an ignorant idiot in my fic. I am sorry about that. I'll add in more characters in later chapters too, I'm just 'getting warmed up'.

This is a response to a challenge set to me by 33 online people…  .___.;;; I would just like you to know how much RESEARCH I had to do for this. Sorry to you people who expected lemon, I'm only a teen so cut me some slack here.

Review please!

P.S. Flamers shall be gutted with a pink plastic party knife.


	2. Reconciliation

A/N: WHAT did I say about flamers? Look, PLEASE don't flame or even criticize, okay, unless it's constructive criticism like how to improve my story or grammar or give me an idea for the storyline. I do NOT like OR want anything that just criticizes everything I've written. I gave you a warning about the story in my summary already; if you don't like the fic then just don't read it. Let me tell you something, authors like myself really hate it when they spend hours writing a fic, making it as interesting as possible, even RESEARCHING it to get the facts right, and then when they post it up they get flamed. I will say again that this was a CHALLENGE fic, meaning that the story idea wasn't even mine and I'm just doing the story as best as I can. Have you seen the fanfiction.net motto? 'Unleash your imagination and free your soul'. It means generally writing anything you feel like, just be imaginative and have fun with the fic. Does that mean anything to you?

There really is no point to flaming, as all it does is make me really mad. Nothing happens to the fic, it stays on fanfiction.net and I continue writing it. I delete all reviews by flamers without a fanfiction.net account, and those that do have an account get blocked. Your choice; you can either waste your time criticizing a fic that I already warned about, or you can just not read it. 

Sorry but I just had to say that because I got really mad about some of the reviews I received. Tons of thanks to everyone else who gave me nice reviews! ^^

Disclaimer: All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

"Who was that?" Trunks questioned as his father walked past the door. Vegeta hesitated, then said "Goten"

"Goten?" Trunks felt a strange feeling where he thought his heart was pulling in two and half a million questions rammed into his mind, half of them wondering and concerned and the other half wondering why on earth he even cared. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were asleep"

Trunks thought about that for a while, then, just as Vegeta was about to leave, he asked, "Did you know I was awake?"

Vegeta paused before answering. "Yes"

"So… why did you say I was asleep?"

"I have my reasons. But if you do want to talk to him, then you can always call him" Vegeta said then left.

Trunks stayed at home for another week. All this time he wondered whether to call his friend or not. He half wanted to, out of concern to see if Goten was feeling as lousy as he was or if he was feeling even worse… after all, Goten had been even more drunk that he had that night. He half wanted just call Goten and sort the whole thing out, talk it through like the mature adults that they were. After all, Goten was his best friend… he'd understand… 

Trunks sighed. There were a lot of things he thought that had been changed now. It was like everything he thought was real felt like it wasn't. He had thought Goten was just feeling funny or had something in his eyes when he kept looking at him strangely or doing weird things, but obviously not. He thought that since they were past their twenty-second birthday they were at another level of maturity but obviously not as mature as he thought, going out and getting drunk then doing… that…

Half of him was still hurt and sore from what had happened. He never wanted to see Goten again, and if he did he was going to act as if they didn't know each other. If Goten dared to even TOUCH him again he would blast a hole in him so big the younger demi-saiyan would die without even knowing he had been hit.

Half of him wanted to just talk to Goten, get everything sorted, and hoped that everything would be all right again and they would just be best friends again and it was just a big misunderstanding, that Goten wasn't REALLY in love with him and all the times he thought Goten was being weird was just him being paranoid. The other half thought that being on a planet on the other side of the galaxy wouldn't be far enough away from him. This half didn't even want to acknowledge Goten's existence. Friend? What friend? Who's Goten?

In short, Trunks was very confused. To his happiness though he started feeling better and better each day. His morning sickness was lessening and his appetite was returning; for the past three weeks the only reason he had been eating was because Vegeta had told him to and because he wanted to fill himself up with the theory that if he was full then the sudden cravings for different foods would stop (of course, this theory wasn't true and didn't work). Now he ate all his food happily, enjoyed every bite of it and asked for more afterwards. Bulma once joked that although she was glad that he was getting better now wasn't he eating too much as a jump start to going back to his normal life, and she had patted his stomach saying that he should watch out otherwise he would explode if he overate. Trunks didn't mind his mother's teasing. He knew it was all due to his natural Saiyan appetite anyway.

He planned to go back to school the next upcoming Monday, and perhaps sort things out with Goten.

After three days of anxious waiting for a phone call from Trunks Goten gave up. His friend obviously didn't want to talk to him anymore.

It's understandable, he thought, sitting on a chair out at the front of the house. After all I did to him… it's only my fault if I've ruined our friendship. He'll probably never forgive me…

There was a tug at his sleeves and he looked down.

"Are you okay Unca' Goten?" Pan asked. He smiled despite himself at his young niece.

"No, not really Pan" he said.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Izzit because a' Unca' Trunks?"

"What?" Goten started. "How'd you know?"

"Unca' Trunks don't come anymore. I thought you an' Unca' Trunks was friends" Pan said somewhat poutily. Goten sighed inwardly. Pan was very fond of Trunks.

"Was, Pan. I don't really know if we're still friends or not"

"Why?"

"Because… because I did a very bad thing to him. A very bad thing. I don't know if he'll forgive me ever again"

Pan took Goten's larger hand into her tiny one and gave it a tight squeeze. "He will. Daddy says you an' Unca' Trunks are bestest friends, an' bestest friends are the bestest friends you can have"

"I sure hope so, because I called him and he hasn't called me back" Goten sighed. Pan just smiled at him reassuringly then suddenly shrieked.

"It's daddy! Hide me!" she yelped and shot up a tree. Goten turned around to see his brother stomp out into the garden.

"PAN! Where are you? Man, that's the last time I agree to play Hide and Seek with her" Gohan grumbled. He saw his younger brother sitting on the chair. "Hey Goten, seen Pan?"

Goten smiled slightly. "Maybe"

There was an indignant, betrayed squeak from the tree and a large rustling of leaves. Gohan grinned. He feigned an air of nonchalance.

"Where could Pan be? Hm, I don't see her here. And mommy went and bought her favorite ice cream for her too. Oh well, I don't suppose you'd like it, would you Goten?"

There was an indignant shriek and Pan shot out of the tree into her dad's arms. "Mommy got me ice-cream?"

Gohan smiled. "Yep she did, and it's all inside the house just waiting for you"

Pan squealed with delight and charged into the house. Gohan grinned then turned to Goten.

"You coming? Videl bought plenty"

"Hm? Oh, no. Thanks"

Gohan sensed that something was wrong. "Everything okay Goten?"

"Not… really"

"What's up? Is it about Trunks?"

Goten's mouth quirked up. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you and Trunks are normally inseparable and now you've been for what, three weeks now without seeing him or even calling or writing? That's pretty obvious if you ask me"

"I did call. He was asleep"

"What's up between you two Goten?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, him being asleep never really used to affect you before. Most of the time you just fly over and wake him up if he's asleep"

Goten looked at his brother. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"I won't" Gohan promised. Goten sighed. "I did something really terrible to him. I don't know if he can ever forgive me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself". He looked at his brother, his dark chocolate eyes frightened and confused. "I mean it was just an accident and I didn't know what I was doing but I suppose I could have just TOLD him instead of keeping it all bottled up I mean if you do bad stuff tends to happen and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! Okay, now, WHAT did you do to Trunks that was so bad that you're too afraid to even TALK to him now?"

Goten took a deep breath and calmed down. "I slept with him"

There was an audible pause before Gohan blurted out "WHAT?"

"It was an accident! I mean, we were both high and stuff and we were in your Ferrari-"

"You were in my Ferrari? Didn't I tell you NOT to take it?" Gohan frowned. He hadn't noticed that his car had been missing from the garage; Trunks had returned it just before he got home. Goten continued.

"And then we went to a hotel and Trunks wanted to just go to sleep but I wanted us to go to the bar and oh man it's all my fault…"

"You drank beer?" Gohan asked, horrified. Goten nodded miserably.

"Oh GOTEN! You know what drinking does to us… alcohol affects us differently than it does to normal humans because of our body chemistry… how many glasses did you take?" Gohan asked sternly.

"I don't know" Goten said. "I… we got really drunk, that's all I know. Then we went back to the room and then…" he trailed off.

"Who started it? You or Trunks?"

"Me" Goten said in a tiny voice.

"Did Trunks know about the effects of alcohol on Saiyans?" Gohan demanded.

"I don't think so…"

Gohan ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "Goten, you knew, why did you still…"

"I don't know, we were just feeling so good on the road and I just wanted to feel even better so I thought getting high would be a good idea… do you think Trunks will forgive me?"

Gohan sighed again. "I don't know… what happened the next morning?"

"Well, I got up… washed up, got my stuff and left him a note then took a bus home… I didn't think he'd want to talk to me"

Gohan stayed silent.

"Gohan?" Goten asked tentatively.

"Sorry Goten, this is just… it's a lot to handle, you know? You and Trunks…"

It was Goten's turn to sit in silence.

"Do you love him?" Gohan asked suddenly.

"I… I think so. Yes, I do. I loved him so for long now and I never told him… I wish I had now. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if I had just told him earlier. But I was drunk and that night I just felt so invincible and Trunks looked so good half naked-"

"He was half naked?" Gohan asked, horrified.

"Just shirtless, it was a hot night I guess. I don't know, that night, it just felt like all the emotions I felt for him that I had bottled up just exploded… do you think he'll forgive me, Gohan?"

"I don't know, Goten. Really, how Trunks decides to react is up to him. If I were him I know I would certainly be very confused right now, especially as you were so drunk. He might even just think it was all a dream. Was it a dream?"

Goten shook his head. "It was too real to be a dream"

Gohan shuddered a little. "Wow… that's… sorry Goten, I'm just… shocked"

"That's okay" Goten said miserably. "I was too when I woke up and realized"

The two brothers sat in silence until they heard Pan call for her 'daddy'. Gohan stood up.

"About Trunks… he's a good sort. I'm sure he'll understand after a while. He's just confused at the moment… Give him some time and I think he'll be okay"

Goten smiled. "Thanks Gohan… and don't tell anyone, right?"

"Your secret's safe with me" Gohan said. He ruffled his younger brother's hair then went in.

Goten sat outside by himself until it was dark.

Monday came and Trunks got up earlier than usual. He felt terrific. It wasn't anything special, but at least he wasn't feeling lethargic and tired, and he hadn't needed to make a wild dash to the toilet this morning. He felt so good he half wanted to somersault around the room and whoop at the top of his voice. He put on a purple shirt with the words 'feeling good' on the chest and a pair of jeans. He was a bit surprised that when it came to his belt he had to put it two notches looser. He looked at himself in the mirror and goggled.

"Whoa! I really need to start exercising again… Man, I didn't eat that much did I?" he exclaimed, putting his hand over his stomach which was now sticking out a bit and was more noticeable. He shrugged nonchalantly and got his books together, then shoved them in his backpack and went downstairs. He made himself two double deck sandwiches, gobbled them both down with two glasses of water then headed to the door. He moved forward, hand outstretched to hold the doorknob when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta demanded.

"To school, why?" Trunks asked, surprised.

"You're feeling okay now?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes…" Trunks asked; a bit worried as to why his father was actually stopping him from going to school.

Vegeta glanced down at his son's protruding stomach and sighed. "I thought so"

"What?"

Vegeta stared at his son. "Didn't they tell you this in school?"

"Tell me what?" Trunks asked, confused. Vegeta sighed in exasperation.

"Of course not, these stupid human schools…"

"Dad, what is going ON?" Trunks asked starting to feel a bit frustrated. Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it.

"I'll tell you all when your mother gets up. For now, you won't be going to school for another five weeks"

Trunks' mouth fell open. "FIVE WEEKS? WHY?"

"I'll tell you later, all right?" Vegeta said irritably and Trunks knew he couldn't ask any more. He walked back to his room unhappily, lay down on his bed and started to wait impatiently.

"WHAT?" Bulma and Trunks shrieked.

"Trunks is pregnant" Vegeta said calmly.

"That's not possible!" Bulma yelled.

"Well look at him. He ate less than he normally does in the first three weeks when he was sick, why does it look like he put on weight?"

Bulma stared at Trunks' stomach then turned pale. "But… then that means he's…"

"Equivalent to four months pregnant" Vegeta said.

"But that's not possible… so fast, I mean if he WAS actually… then he should still be at the stage where he's still having morning sicknesses…"

"Saiyans are different to humans. Pregnancy only lasts for nine weeks instead of nine months"

"Wh- why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sighed.

"There are only males on our planet. Saiyans are a warrior race; therefore we have no need for women who we believe are the weaker sex. Instead, Saiyans evolved so that they could bear children"

"Why is it only nine weeks instead of nine months though?"

Vegeta looked exasperated. "Good grief woman, how is someone supposed to fight and conquer worlds if for half of nine months they're tired and sick and the other half of the time they're practically incapable of MOVING without doing damage to the child?"

Bulma turned red. "So then why is it that I had Trunks instead of you?"

Vegeta scowled. "Are you Saiyan?"

"No"

"Of course not then! Saiyans can only conceive and give birth IF they… mate… with another Saiyan. For humans it's only the females that get pregnant, isn't it?"

"Oh… then… it's… he…" Bulma turned even redder as she looked at her son.

Trunks' face was redder than a tomato. He squirmed in his seat and looked as if he wanted to blast through the wall, anything to escape from this embarrassing situation.

"Who was it Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks mumbled something.

"Who was it?" Vegeta repeated.

"How do you know I'm… anyway?" Trunks asked, flushing a dark red.

"Because the Saiyan version of childbirth is almost the same to human. The first three weeks are just the same as the first three months for humans; morning sickness, sudden cravings for food, headaches, dizziness, tiredness, lethargy, you started eating foods that you used to hate, needing the toilet… just ask your mother"

Bulma was extremely pale and looked as if she was about to faint.

"Tell us Trunks, who is it?" Vegeta pressed.

"Maybe I look like this because I ate so much food and didn't exercise enough" Trunks hedged.

"Doubtful. Us Saiyans have very fast metabolisms. How do you think Kakarott can eat so much and not gain weight, even on days when he's NOT exercising?"

Trunks could find nothing to say to that.

"Trunks, tell me who it is" Vegeta said.

"Uh…"

"It's Goten isn't it?" Vegeta guessed. The look of guilt mixed with the amazement of Vegeta getting it right was enough for the two parents.

"GOTEN?" Bulma shrieked disbelievingly. "What happened? When?"

"It…" Trunks went an impossibly red color "It was about a month ago… remember when me and Goten went out for the afternoon and night, and we were supposed to come home around Saturday afternoon?"

Bulma nodded.

"Well, we just messed around all afternoon… then at night we um… got to the hotel… Goten suggested that we go to the bar…"

Vegeta frowned. "Then?"

"We uh…" Trunks gulped. This was embarrassing. "We uh… got drunk…"

Both parents looked at him, Bulma looking half confused half shocked and Vegeta just frowning.

"Then we went back to the room…" Trunks trailed off.

"Then?" Vegeta asked.

"What else do you want me to say?" Trunks asked helplessly.

"How could you get yourself drunk like that?" Bulma asked disapprovingly.

"I don't know… I only had a few glasses… I just took one glass and I felt drunk already, but I thought it was okay to take some more…"

"I thought Goten would have been more mature than that…" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you, but I know that Kakarott told his sons…"

"What?" Trunks repeated.

"Us Saiyans are easily affected by the drink. It's dangerous to take even half a glass"

"How do you know?" Trunks asked.

"I…" Vegeta started then paused. "I've been drunk before. All right?"

"How does Goku know?"

"He was with me"

"What?" Bulma and Trunks started. "What happened?"

Vegeta looked mildly embarrassed. "We blew up a city"

"Oh"

"But this isn't about what I did, all right?" Vegeta said irritably.

"Why didn't you tell me about alcohol?" Trunks asked.

"I… I forgot, okay?" Vegeta said, the truth being that he didn't want anyone to know of how he had lost control of himself that day.

"If you knew that our son was… was pregnant, why did you say something earlier… we can still go for abortion, can't we? It's not too late, right?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared.

"Are you crazy? Do you really want to explain to the doctors how we have a pregnant SON? The HUMAN doctors who can barely even stand male and male relationships?"

"Well maybe they won't mind too much… we can find a specialist or something…"

"It's too risky. Saiyans are fighters, even before they are born. The baby will put up a fight. It won't allow itself to be killed so easily. If he," Vegeta pointed at Trunks "tries to abort the baby most likely what will happen is he'll end up dead"

"So what can we do…" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"What else is there to do? Just wait for another month"

"What about school?" Bulma asked.

"You can go explain to the headmaster that Trunks is very sick and will have to miss another month. You can still go and pick up any books that he'll need"

"And afterwards? What'll we do with the… baby?" Bulma asked.

"Keep it? It would not be a good idea to leave it in an adoption… you never know who would adopt it, whether the person will bring the child up well or badly. We don't want a trained demi-Saiyan to fight"

Bulma put on her 'business' face. "All right then" she said. "I'll go call the school now"

She looked at Trunks then glanced at his stomach. "Trunks, have you told Goten?"

Trunks had not really been paying attention to the conversation. 

_Pregnant… abortion… baby… I'm going to have a baby_, Trunks thought, feeling slightly dizzy with all the new information.

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" Trunks snapped back to what was being said.

"Have you told Goten?" Bulma asked. 

_Tell Goten, tell Goten… what'll he think? _

Trunks paled.

"No…" he said.

"Don't you think you should tell him then?"

"I don't want to talk to him," Trunks said, staring at the door.

"You've got to tell him sometime… he has to know that he's going to have a child"

"I don't want to talk to him," Trunks repeated stubbornly. Bulma sighed.

"All right, have it your way…" she said, getting up to leave. "Just don't blame me if he finds out later"

Trunks watched his mom walk out of the door. Vegeta stood up.

"Tell him" he said simply then followed Bulma out of the door, leaving Trunks alone in the room to think.

Goten followed Gohan's advice and waited. He waited for four whole weeks then started getting a bit antsy again. Why was Trunks taking so LONG?

It did occur to him sometimes that maybe Trunks wasn't at school, but on some days when he was in a busy corridor he thought he caught a glimpse of the demi-saiyan's light lavender hair so he dismissed this thought. 

It was only a few days after that he discovered that the hair belonged to a girl three years older than him.

And so he stood now, his hand hovering over a telephone hanging near the door of the school entrance. He was fed up of waiting. But…

_Maybe Trunks doesn't want to talk to me at all ever again… otherwise why has he been avoiding me for so long?_ he wondered. He had an even worse thought. _What if he doesn't even go to this school anymore? What if he moved house? What if he moved to another COUNTRY?_

Goten knew the last thought was a bit silly and way too extreme, but it WAS a possibility…

He stared in surprise as he thought he saw someone he knew walking to the door. He squinted. Yes, it was…

"Bulma?" he called. The blue haired woman whirled around in surprise.

"Goten!"

Goten blinked. "What're you doing with all those books?"

Bulma squirmed under the heavy load. "I'm taking them home"

"Oh… do you need some help?"

"Yes, thanks" Bulma said. Goten went over and easily took the whole load from her. They started to walk out to Bulma's car.

"What are you doing in school?" Goten asked.

"Oh, I had to collect these books for Trunks… also had to hand in some tests that the school wanted him to do"

Goten felt his heart drop. "Trunks isn't at school?"

Bulma looked surprised. "No, he hasn't been for weeks now…"

"Is he okay?" Goten asked, piling the books into the back of Bulma's car.

Bulma frowned slightly. "Yes, he is… has he called you?"

"No…"

Bulma tsked then smiled. "Why don't you call him then?" she asked. "I'm sure he'll want to talk to you"

Goten turned red. "I don't think so"

"Why not?"

Goten turned redder. "I don't uh… think he'd want to talk to me"

A hint of a smile flashed on Bulma's face. "Why?"

"I uh… did something really… bad"

"Bad, huh?" Bulma said, looking thoughtful. "Well I don't know, he seems a bit miserable and quiet… I kinda assumed it was because he wasn't seeing you every day or because you weren't calling him"

"Really?" Goten felt his heart leap. "Uh… is he okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why isn't he at school…"

Bulma turned slightly red. "He's uh… sick"

"Sick?"

"Yes"

Goten frowned. "But I thought you told me earlier that he was okay. How can someone be okay when they're sick?"

"He's uh… getting better. He'll be back in school after another week"

"ANOTHER WEEK?"

"He's recovering very quickly, really"

Goten wanted to scream 'recovering quickly? How can he be recovering quickly? He's already missed almost nine weeks of school!'

"I really think you should call him" Bulma said, getting into the car. She started it then smiled at Goten.

"I think he misses you" she said then drove off. Goten stood, watching the car disappear then walked back into the school. He stared at the phone.

_Should I, should I not… dammit!_

He picked up the phone and dialed.

Ring! Ring!

Vegeta swore and toweled the sweat off his forehead. He left the training room and went to the living room. He picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" he snarled irritably. On the other end of the line Goten jumped.

"Um, hi, this is Goten, can I speak to Trunks… please?"

Vegeta turned his head to the stairs. "It's yours!" Goten heard him holler. He heard Trunks' faint voice ask 'who is it?'

"Goten!" Vegeta yelled back. Goten winced. Vegeta was bellowing at the top of his lungs and Goten had sharp hearing.

He hoped they weren't going to yell any more for the sake of his breaking eardrums.

There was a pause then a click as another phone picked up.

"Sorry, you called the wrong house" Trunks said shortly then hung up. Goten could still hear Vegeta's hard breathing; he was still holding the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta hollered. The phone clicked again and Trunks' voice came through.

"Are you still here? Yeah, sorry, wrong number. Hang up" he said then hung up. There was a pause.

"Dammit, hang up dad!" Trunks' voice wafted faintly in through Vegeta's phone.

"Uh… hello?" Goten asked. There was a long pause then an irritated grunt from Vegeta. The phone clicked then beeped.

"Hello? Hello?" Goten said then hung up.

_Well that went great_, he thought. He sighed. _He really doesn't want to talk to me. Just hafta wait another week until he comes back to school then I guess…_

He remembered his earlier conversation with Bulma.

_She said he missed me though… but then he doesn't want to talk to me…_

_Dammit! Enough waiting!_

With that Goten took off to the skies to the Briefs' house.

Around a corner of the school Bulma grinned, watching Goten fly in the direction of her house then  started the car again and whistled cheerfully as she took the long route home.

Vegeta's head jerked up as he sensed Goten's energy, coming closer. He smirked. Quickly wiping himself off he put on a shirt, a fresh pair of trousers, sneakers and a jacket.

"I'm going out for a while" he called. There was no reply; Trunks was asleep. Vegeta opened the back door out of the kitchen and walked off so that Goten wouldn't sense him. Just a minute later Goten landed at the doorstep. The dark haired demi-saiyan rang the doorbell nervously.

_Open the door please just open the door…_

There was no answer. Goten rang the doorbell again. Again no one answered. Goten sighed. He had a strong urge to just give up and go… but he really wanted to talk to Trunks…

He flew up to Trunks' room. The huge window was closed but not locked, and Goten opened it slowly. He touched down lightly onto the wooden floor.

"Trunks?" he called softly. He saw the sleeping form in the bed and held his breath. Sunlight shone on his hair, making it seem to shine with some sort of radiance. A thick blanket was careless dragged over his body, tucked under his arm. His shoulder rose and sunk with each steady breath.

_He looks like an angel_, Goten thought. He decided not to wake him; Trunks was a heavy sleeper but when he was involuntarily woken up he could get very angry. Goten watched Trunks sleep silently. His heart ached and he longed to touch the lavender haired man. His hand stretched out…

_Dammit, I can't do this!_ Goten thought in frustration and turned to leave. Almost as if by fate his hand accidentally knocked a pile of books and the porcelain cup on top of them off Trunks' desk. They flew off and hit the wall, the cup smashing instantly before crashing with loud thump noises onto the floor.

Trunks woke up instantly.

_Oh crap._

"GOTEN?"

_Oh CRAP._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks hollered, holding the blanket to his neck.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Goten said.

"Why didn't you just use the PHONE?"

Goten's mouth quirked up. "I did. I dialed the wrong number"

Trunks scowled.

"Why didn't you call me?" Goten asked.

"I don't want to talk to you" Trunks said. It wasn't really the complete truth; the truth was that for quite a while he had been staring at the phone, too afraid to pick it up and call.

"But you're talking to me now…" Goten said, sitting gently on one corner of the bed.

"I don't want to"

"Trunks…" Goten said sadly. He sighed. "Look, I know you hate me right now but I just had to say that I'm really sorry." He lifted his head so his dark chocolate eyes met with Trunks' cold lavender. "I understand if you decide never to see me again…"

Trunks felt something yank in his heart but he didn't show it. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Before we went to the bar. When we were in the hotel. You KNEW what alcohol would do to us," he said accusingly. Goten looked guilty.

"Yes. I did" 

"So why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think it was IMPORTANT?"

"I don't know, we were just having such a great time and I thought it would be a really cool way to end the day…"

"Sure! Get completely drunk, stagger to the room with our senses almost completely gone, SLEEP WITH ME then just leave with a NOTE?" Trunks' voice started rising. Goten reddened.

"That was a mistake… I'm really sorry"

"Damn right you should be. You took… you took advantage of me when I was drunk then just left with a note. Did you think a NOTE was enough?"

"I didn't mean to!" Goten shouted then calmed down. "I didn't mean to, okay? I was drunk too. And the next morning… I didn't think you'd want to talk to me"

"Don't you think you could have at least waited for me to wake up then explain?"

"I thought you would try kill me actually"

Trunks opened his mouth to argue but could find nothing to say.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen… are we still friends?" he asked with a hopeful smile, hoping to get Trunks to answer before he had any time to really think about it. "Because you really are my best friend… have been my best friend ever since I was born. I really don't want something like this to break up our friendship and-"

"Why did you do it?" Trunks interrupted.

"What?"

"Why did you…"

"Oh!" Goten said, feeling his cheeks burn. "I was drunk" he said.

"Apart from being drunk. Drunk people don't just DO their friends" 

"I uh…"

Trunks looked at Goten strangely. "Why did you do it?" he repeated.

"Uh… I didn't mean to and I'm really sorry and I was drunk and I suppose I should 'a warned you about alcohol and I'm really sorry and-" Goten said quickly, repeating everything he had said earlier and completely hedging Trunks' question. Trunks sighed.

"Goten, you talk too much" he said and then, leaning forward, kissed the very surprised Goten on the mouth. Goten quickly relaxed into the kiss and sighed softly when Trunks pulled away.

"Answer my question?"

"I love you" Goten said. Trunks frowned and lay back.

"That's… that's not good," he muttered. Goten heard him.

"Why?"

"Because… we're best friends and we're both guys…"

"So?"

"That's not good!"

"Why?"

"It's just…" Trunks struggled for a word. "Not accepted by many people in the world"

Goten moved so he sat next to his friend. "So what?"

"We'll be outcast. Looked down upon. People will be… scared. Of us"

Goten shrugged. "We'll be different. Is that really so bad? We were different to start with, but we weren't worried about it! Why? Because no one's gone around telling the world that having alien blood is bad! The rumor that a guy liking another guy was just started by someone and passed along. It was completely opinion. So some people won't accept us, so what? We're different, they'll just have to accept that"

Trunks sighed. "We are so screwed. How are you going to tell your mom?"

"Who says I have to tell her?" Goten asked. Trunks just looked worried. Goten smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Trunks' neck.

"Don't worry about it… okay?"

Goten could still feel Trunks stiff under his head. Then he thought he heard something. He looked at his friend and his eyes widened slightly.

"Um, Trunks, did you uh… eat a lot while you were sick?" he asked, staring at the rather obvious bulge under the blanket. Trunks looked miserable.

"Because you know, you look kinda… fat…" Goten ventured, not wanting to test their friendship any more but wanting to tell his friend the truth.

"Like I'm pregnant?"

Goten blinked. That had been exactly what he had been thinking. Trunks sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"That would be correct," he said. Goten was… shocked, to say the least.

"What?" he asked, thinking he heard wrong or he misinterpreted what Trunks said.

"I'm going to have a baby"

"But that's not possible…"

Trunks sighed. "Like you said, we ARE… different"

"We?"

"Apparently, this only happens if two Saiyans…" Trunks flushed. "Mate"

"So it's… mine?"

Trunks nodded and Goten flushed too. "Oh…" he said. He stared at Trunks' stomach. "So that's why you didn't go to school"

Trunks nodded. Gingerly, Goten lifted the blanket down off his friend's body and stared. Since Bulma and Vegeta had reasoned (in a rather 'get my point' kind of way) that Trunks only had an 'accident' and it wouldn't happen again they hadn't really bothered to get any special maternity clothes. Trunks wore tracksuit bottoms which didn't really go right around his stomach anymore and a normal cotton t-shirt which failed to go right over the bulge, the result being that his stomach was even more noticeable than normal.

"Whoa, Trunks… you're… huge"

"I feel huge" Trunks said glumly.

"But this isn't possible… even if Saiyans can get pregnant how can it be so fast?"

"Apparently it was supposed to be for the usefulness… as Vegeta put it, 'Good grief, how is someone supposed to fight and conquer worlds if for half of nine months they're tired and sick and the other half of the time they're practically incapable of MOVING without doing damage to the child'?"

Goten touched the part of Trunks' stomach that was uncovered by his shirt tentatively. Trunks shivered.

"This is the ninth week," he said dazedly, stroking Trunks' swollen stomach gently.

"I know"

"Trunks… what's going to happen now?"

"Mom and dad said I was going to keep the kid"

"No, forget the kid for now okay? I meant what's gonna happen with you and school… are you still going… and what're your GIRLFRIENDS going to think?"

Trunks shuddered in pleasure as Goten ran his fingers lightly over his abdomen. "I don't know. I think I might just finish everything off the same way I'm doing now… at home. And besides" he said, smiling, "I would be more worried about what YOUR family will think when they find out than what my girlfriends will think"

"Don't be worried. Leave the worrying to me" Goten said. He stroked again then stared at Trunks' face.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Do you love me too?"

Trunks turned pink. "Y… yes"

"What about all those girls you went out with before? Did you love them?"

"I thought I did" Trunks said. "But then I kinda realized… you were always there for me, ever since we were really little and we were just really close… no one else could have compared to that"

Goten grinned, obviously pleased with that answer. He absently started running his fingers round and round in a circle around Trunks' bellybutton.

"I wonder what gender it's gonna be…"

"Dad says it's probably going to be male"

"What should we name it…"

Trunks grinned lopsidedly. "Gotenks"

Goten grinned back. "Truten" he countered.

They spent another couple hours making up names before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later baby Gotenks was born.

A/N: Oh man oh man oh man I forgot about Bra! Okay, in this fic, she wasn't born because I completely forgot about her. So sorry!

Next chapter spoiler: I wonder how Chichi's gonna react when she finds out… *walks off humming innocently*


	3. Tears

A/N: Sorry you had to wait, but it was worth it! Super long chapter! ^^ Plenty of angst at the end. I'm putting in as many slashy bits as I can, but please, don't expect too much as this is supposed to be a difficult and uncomfortable time for the two and well, I kinda doubt they'd have so much time for… stuff. Plus, they still live in their parents' houses, bit risky ain't it? ^^

Disclaimer: All characters (minus baby Gotenks) belongs to Akira Toriyama.

"You're late again" Chichi said disapprovingly, arms crossed. Goten grinned sheepishly at her.

"Um… sorry?"

"Why are you always out so late?"

"It's not really that late…"

"You used to come home at the most two hours after school. Now it's twelve o'clock. PM!"

"Me and Trunks went… somewhere"

"Trunks?" Chichi asked. "Bulma told me he doesn't go to school anymore"

The Briefs had originally planned for Trunks to go back to school after Gotenks was born, but then Trunks decided that it would be better for him to continue his studies at home so that he could look after the baby while still technically continuing in university.

Goten's heart constricted. "Did she say why?"

"No…" Chichi said and Goten breathed out in relief. He and Trunks had begged Vegeta and Bulma not to say anything. Bulma had promised, although she disapproved of how Goten hadn't told anyone yet and they were afraid that one day she would just tell Chichi. As for Vegeta… he had just made a 'hn' sound and walked away.

Goten grinned. He didn't like to show it and he thought he hid it well, but it was obvious that Vegeta loved his new grandson very much. Trunks had once muttered that he wouldn't be surprised if one day Vegeta completely forgot about Trunks and claimed Gotenks to be his real son instead.

"Why are you smiling?" Chichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking of something…"

Chichi sighed. "HOW are you supposed to do your schoolwork if you don't come home earlier to do it? And how do you expect to pass your exams if you don't study? You spend all day doing who knows what with Trunks, come back so late at night then have only six hours to sleep and get to school. We hardly see you anymore; sometimes you even go out of the house before everyone else has woken up. Where does your work come into that?"

"I'll pass, okay?"

"You always say that! How do I know that you'll pass the exams? They're so difficult, and here you are wasting time with Trunks!"

"I don't waste time…" Goten mumbled.

"Then what DO you do?" Chichi demanded. Goten opened his mouth to reply and closed it. He didn't like lying to his mother.

"I'm sleepy. Can I just go to bed?" Goten asked yawning.

"Of course you're sleepy, I mean you ONLY spent the whole day messing around…" Chichi grumbled but reluctantly let her son trudge to bed.

Goten landed quietly in Trunks' room. The lavender haired prince slept contentedly in the bed. In his arms dozed a small baby, nestled cozily into Trunks' chest. As soon as he took an almost silent step forward the baby awoke and started to wail. Trunks frowned in his sleep.

"Shhh…" Goten whispered. The baby whimpered and held his arms out and Goten picked him up, making sure that he supported the head with one hand like Bulma had instructed. Goten smiled at his two-month-old son.

"How was YOUR sleep huh?" he asked. Gotenks giggled. Goten grinned.

"You are a VERY smart baby, do you know that? You're not supposed to know who I am yet!"

Gotenks responded by gurgling then closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Goten glanced at his watch and sighed.

"I gotta go to school now. See you soon, alright?" he whispered. Gotenks had already fallen asleep. Goten walked to Trunks, Gotenks clutched close to his chest. He bent down and, the baby's head supported in the crook of his arm, brushed away Trunks' hair with his hand.

"Bye Trunks" he said and kissed him on the forehead. Trunks murmured something. Goten placed the baby down into its crib and covered it up with the blanket then took off.

"You took your time" Trunks commented, watching his friend come in through the door, arms loaded with books. Goten dumped them onto Trunks' desk with a gasp.

"The lecturer kept me behind" he said. Trunks sighed and sat down on the bed.

"So, what do I have to do today?" he asked. Because he and Goten had taken the same classes Goten now collected his books and assignments for him, as well as helped him in his revision for their upcoming exams. Goten picked up half the stack of books.

"Ten page essay on mass production for business studies"

"That's all?"

"We went over about fifty more pages from each subject and took notes…"

Trunks sighed. "MORE notes. Great"

Goten opened one of his business studies books. "How about we start on the essay first?"

"WHY did I have to take business studies… it has to be the most BORING subject ever," Trunks moaned. Goten grinned and ignored Trunks; he was always like that about his work, completely lackadaisical and non-committed. According to him, anything related to school was 'boring'. Goten took out a pen and his notepad from his backpack and started taking notes. 

"You shouldn't work so hard you know… you'll have to wear glasses soon, just like Gohan"

"Uh-huh" Goten said, busily taking notes from the huge book. 

"Hey, let's go out or something for a while… we can get something from McDonalds"

"Uh-huh" Goten ignored him.

"We should go out and exercise, it's always work, work, work… how 'bout tossing a ball around? Just for five minutes?"

"Uh-huh"

There was a silence for a minute then Goten something warm on his neck. He moaned.

"That better?" Trunks asked, biting at the delicate skin on Goten's neck.

"You play dirty" Goten complained, turning around as soon as Trunks' mouth left his neck.

"Yeah, but it gets your attention, doesn't it?" Trunks grinned. Goten sighed.

"This essay's due in two days later, we really should-"

Trunks kissed him, shutting him up instantly. He ran his hands through the younger man's hair softly, slowly opening Goten's mouth with his lips and easing his tongue inside.

"Mmph… Trunks… essay… Bulma… Vegeta… catch us…" Goten tried to protest, his hands pushing at Trunks' chest lightly. Trunks suddenly pulled away and stared at Goten then smirked daringly, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh all right" Goten grumbled to himself and pushed Trunks down onto the bed, locking lips with him. Grinning triumphantly, Trunks forced open Goten's mouth with his lips and slipped his tongue in, exploring every bit of his lover's mouth. The taste of Trunks' mouth was enough for Goten and his Saiyan side switched in. With a growl from the back of his throat he ripped his mouth away and started biting and licking every bit of Trunks that he could. Trunks moaned in pleasure and hooked his fingers onto Goten's shirt.

Then ripped it.

The sound of tearing clothes seemed to snap the two demi-saiyans back. They stared at each other then Trunks smiled dangerously.

"Oops?" he said. Goten grinned and pushed Trunks onto the bed with his palms flat on his chest and bit harder in the lavender-haired man's neck until it drew blood. Trunks growled in both pain and pleasure as Goten licked the blood off his neck, savoring the coppery taste it had in his mouth. Trunks slowly reached his hand for Goten's arm rested on his chest and with one quick movement flipped him over so that he was on top. He started licking at Goten's collarbone then started moving down over his bare chest and…

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Ack!" Trunks leapt off Goten and charged to the crib. He picked up Gotenks and cradled him in his arms in a slow, rhythmic movement, holding him close against his chest. Gotenks continued to bawl.

"What? What is it?" Trunks asked frantically. Goten rolled onto his stomach.

"Maybe he's hungry"

"I only fed him half an hour ago!" 

Goten sighed and got up off the bed. "Why is it you worry too little about school and too much about the baby? He probably just needs to be changed"

Trunks sniffed. "No, that's not it… stop crying!"

"Calm down!" Goten exclaimed. He gently took Gotenks from Trunks' arms.

"What's wrong huh?" he asked softly. Gotenks' crying reduced in sound. Goten rocked him slowly and Gotenks slowly fell asleep. Goten looked at Trunks.

"There" he said and placed the baby back.

"We woke him up?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah, I guess so…" Goten said, staring at his son.

"You know what?" Goten asked in a strange voice.

"What?"

"I think he can sense our energies… he woke up this morning when I came in"

"So…" it dawned on Trunks. "Just now…"

"We must have been powering up without realizing it. Gotenks sensed something was different and started crying" Goten said. He sighed. "I feel hungry… I'll go to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"Cookies" Trunks replied instantly. "Mom made some yesterday"

"'Kay" Goten said and was about to leave.

"Um, Goten?"

"What?"

Trunks stared at the rip in Goten's shirt, revealing his well-muscled body.

"Oh" Goten said and blushed. "Um, do you have…"

"Yeah" Trunks said, tossing Goten a shirt from the closet. Goten caught it and quickly swapped shirts.

"Thanks" he said and stepped out of the room. Trunks sighed. Life was so good with Goten around. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do when Gotenks cried; he just panicked. He loved Gotenks very much and didn't want anything to happen to him, so he just couldn't stop having fears… and Goten was always so calm and patient, especially when it came to Trunks' studies…

_Guess that's why I was the 'mom'_, Trunks thought, smiling.

Chichi looked at the clock and sighed in exasperation. 11:00. WHY wasn't Goten HOME yet? 

She sat on the sofa, staring angrily at the door while the rest of her family slept. 

_Is he going to get HELL from me if he doesn't step in that door now…_ she thought. She was furious. This had been going on for months and though Goten always swore that he wasn't just messing around all day with Trunks, that he was studying, Chichi didn't believe him. How could she, what with knowing the way Bulma and her son were? She didn't believe that Goten would lie to her by choice, but she knew that with enough pressuring Trunks could easily make Goten do anything he wanted him to.

She suddenly heard the door click softly. She raced to the door and yanked it open, revealing a surprised Goten, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Trying to sneak in without anyone noticing?" she asked.

"Uh…'

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" she shrieked. Goten winced.

"I'm one hour earlier than last night…"

"So? Eleven o'clock is NOT a good time to get home. What about your homework? What about your studies? Do you realize that what you do now may affect your life FOREVER?"

"Yes…" Goten said with a sigh.

"Place your priorities first! Your first priority should be towards your work; friends and play comes second"

"What about Gotenks, doesn't he matter…" Goten muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Chichi sighed. "I don't know what to do with you… do you think I ENJOY this? Waiting up all night just to yell at my youngest son? No I don't, but I just don't think you understand what you're doing… do you have any idea what happens to people who fail their university years? They fail, and the next year they fail again. It's hard for them, harder than normal to get jobs. Don't just assume that since Trunks is your friend he'll give you a job in the Capsule Corp.; he may, but how long do you think you'll last there? Sooner or later, Trunks will find someone better and more qualified than you, and then, friend or not, he'll be forced to give that job to someone else. Right now we're relying on Gohan and the Briefs to give us money, but sooner or later we'll have to look after ourselves. Your father and I are fine and so is Gohan, but what about you? If the time comes, Gohan will have to take care of his own family, and where does that leave you? Jobless because no one will employ you and a burden to anyone you live with because you can't pay them back. Is that how you want to live your life?"

Goten sighed and looked at the floor then rubbed his temples with his hand. "No mom, that's not how I want to live. And seriously, I've got it under control, okay? I study; I do my work. Why don't you just ask the school? All my projects are in on time and I get high grades for them"

"Cs? Those are high grades? Goten, you get Cs on average. How are those high? Gohan used to get As, or Bs at the least" Chichi said, exasperated.

"Cs are a pass, isn't that good enough?"

"No! I know you've got the brains, why don't you use them? I look at some of these projects and they're so sloppily done. I KNOW you can do better!"

"I'm busy, okay?" Goten asked, getting irritated.

"Busy doing what?" Chichi asked angrily. She sighed to try and calm herself down. "Please, just… come home, do your homework. I don't trust you out there with Trunks. I know how he is; I know how he can make you do anything he wants you to and I know how he loves to have fun. Please Goten, take an example from Gohan and-"

"Yeah we all know Gohan's so wonderful!" Goten exploded. "Straight As, wonderful grades, perfect life… I can DO this, okay? I can pass, and I DON'T need help from you OR Gohan! I'm not a baby any more, I KNOW what I'm doing. Sometimes I just wish you would stop trying to command me of what to do all the time. You're always making me feel I have no other life except for the one YOU set for me! Just leave me alone!"

He stopped, surprised at his own outburst. Chichi looked equally as surprised and hurt. Goten glanced at her face and felt furious at himself for yelling at his mother, yet furious at Chichi for always getting on his case. After all, it was HER fault he yelled at her, if she wasn't always so domineering…

"I'm going to bed" he muttered and went to his room. Chichi watched him go, a jumble of mixed feelings inside.

_How dare he talk to me like that? I'm his MOTHER! I'm only doing what I think is RIGHT for him… but am I really like that? No, I don't command him to do anything… do I?_

_He never talked to me like that before_, Chichi thought angrily. _It's that Trunks Briefs' fault. He's a bad influence, always wanting to mess around. Goten was perfectly fine before he started going out late with him._

_I'm going to talk to Bulma._

And with that thought planted firmly in her head, Chichi went to bed.

"She thinks I'm just 'messing around', like I'm just throwing my life down the bin" Goten said, staring down at a gurgling Gotenks.

"Hm" Trunks said thoughtfully.

"You're so lucky. Vegeta and Bulma already know and they don't care. Vegeta loves Gotenks so much, and Bulma would die for him. They already know about what's going on and they're fine with it"

"Why don't you just tell your family?"

"Are you crazy? I imagine dad will be the only person who takes it fine; Gohan will freak and mom… I don't even want to IMAGINE how she'll react"

"You know what…?"

"What?" Goten asked.

"I was thinking about this when I was eating breakfast. I talked about it with mom and she thinks it's a good idea… I was thinking; we have our major exams in another… two months, right?"

"Yeah…" Goten said.

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to take over the Capsule Corp. after I graduate, so I was thinking, why don't we get a house of our own? That way we can look after Gotenks, and it won't seem like anything's strange"

Goten stared. "That's a great idea!"

Trunks smirked. "Of course"

"And it's only two more months!" Goten said happily. "This'll be great!"

Gotenks' face suddenly screwed up and he started bawling. Goten bent down into the crib and pulled a face then looked at Trunks.

"Hey don't look at me, I changed him last time plus I had to listen to his cry all day…" Trunks protested.

Chichi didn't talk to Goten anymore, which made him uncomfortable. She simply refused to talk to him unless absolutely necessary. Goten supposed it was his own fault for snapping at her, but it WAS annoying. He did try to apologize, but she just sniffed and ignored him, so he spent even more time at Trunks' instead. Bulma suspected that something was wrong between her friend and Goten, but she decided not to poke her nose into it.

However, Chichi did talk to Goten on the day of the test.

"Goten" she called, watching Goten walk to the door. Goten felt his heart leap for joy. His mother was talking to him again!

"Yes?" he asked, determined to make her happy, no matter what she said. Chichi looked like she was about to reprimand him and give him another lecture, saw his hopeful eyes and happy smile and sighed.

"Do your best, all right?" she said. Goten grinned.

"Of course I will! See you mom!" he said then went to school.

"It's Trunks!" a girl yelled.

"Trunks, do something with your hair?"

"He looks kinda different…"

"Trunks, where have you been, skiving school like that…" another one scolded jokingly. Trunks smiled.

"At home" he answered truthfully.

"Didn't you revise or anything? We have the exams today!"

"Yeah, I revised" he said distractedly, looking for Goten. He relaxed when he saw his spiky raven hair.

"Goten, hi" he said thankfully.

"Hi…" Goten said, staring at the crowd of people.

_Good grief, did so many people really miss him THAT much?_ He wondered. He knew Trunks was popular, but really…

He looked at Trunks who was giving him a very obvious 'help!' facial expression.

"Hurry up, the headmaster wants to see you!" he shouted, pushing past the people and grabbing Trunks' wrist and dragging him away.

"Thanks" Trunks said once they were around a corner.

"No problem… where's Gotenks?"

"At home with dad"

"Okay, good… so you revised, right?"

"Yeah, no problem" Trunks said distractedly. Goten frowned. It didn't sound like he had revised at ALL. He had gone to Trunks' house every day and revised with him, but he wasn't sure sometimes whether his mind was on his studies or not…

_I'm probably just being paranoid_, he thought. _Mom got me really worried about my studies… heh, I'm getting just like her._

He looked at Trunks, who was leaning back against the wall and holding his fringe back with one hand tiredly.

What am I thinking, of course he revised… Bulma would have made sure of it. Plus, he stayed at home all day, what else could he do apart from look after Gotenks?

Goten felt a thrill go up his spine. _I can't believe it… only a few more weeks and we'll get our test results back, and we can get a house of our own and we'll get jobs easy, especially with Bulma being head of Capsule Corp… She'll give the position to Trunks and everything will be so perfect…_

"He-LLO?" Trunks said, waving his hand in front of Goten's face.

"Huh?" Goten asked, snapping back.

"School started, time to take the exam now…"

"Sorry, I was just thinking how perfect everything would be…"

Trunks grinned. "Yeah, I know, I was awake nearly all night thinking about it too… almost didn't notice Gotenks crying in the middle of the night; only noticed when dad hammered on the door"

Goten grinned. "Well, we're not gonna pass just standing out here… good luck!"

Trunks smirked. "I don't need luck, I got all the brains I'll need"

"Hungry little guy" Goten commented, coming back from the kitchen. Trunks smiled from his relaxed position on the bed.

"Not really. He used to eat way more"

"Is that a problem?"

"Mom says it's not… babies are supposed to start losing their appetites a bit after four months"

Goten stared at his son, who was tugging rather painfully onto his hair.

"He ate twelve cans of mashed baby food"

"So?"

"TWELVE CANS?"

"Saiyan appetite, according to dad"

"Hm" Goten sat on the bed next to Trunks, holding his son in his hands.

"You know, sometimes I stare at him and think, he's not really my son, it never really happened…" he murmured.

"What?"

"It was just so fast, you know? And we're not even out of school yet…"

"We're going to"

"Yeah I know, but we weren't when he came along… and it was so FAST! Only nine weeks…"

"Good thing too. I was getting sick of having such a huge stomach and not being able to move anywhere"

Goten stared. "I see him so little," he said. He grinned. "He's growing hair"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah. Black with purple streaks on the side"

"Just like our fusion"

"I wonder if his hair will stick up or down?"

"Can't really tell, it's too short right now… hey, is he growing a TAIL?"

Trunks blinked and looked. "I didn't notice that…" he said, looking at the small furry brown thing waving around.

"It's tiny" Goten said, stroking it. Gotenks yelled and he quickly retracted his hand.

"I guess it's really sensitive," he said.

"How can that happen though… how can he be growing a tail?"

"We grow tails…"

"True, but I didn't think he could too…"

"Why not?" Goten asked. "He's half Saiyan"

"I wonder why our parents don't want us to have tails" Trunks wondered.

"No idea. Something bad would happen, I suppose…"

"Should we pull his off?"

Goten looked at the tail. "Nah, I don't think so. It's so small, how bad can it be?"

"Hn" Trunks said. He looked wishful. "You know, I really wish we had that house right now. I don't like living here that much anymore. There's not enough privacy, and dad keeps coming in. I know he wants to see Gotenks but it sure is annoying when I'm doing other things"

"I wish we had that house too. Then I can see you and Gotenks every day… I miss you both so much when I'm at home. Sometimes I just want to be with you and I can't, because I have to be at home…"

"Hey, why don't we get one now?" Trunks suggested.

"NOW?"

"Well, tomorrow…"

"So fast?" Goten asked.

"Why not? We both want one, plus we've DONE our exams; we're just waiting for the results to come"

"I dunno…"

Trunks kissed Goten on the mouth. "Come on, we keep talking about it… why don't we just GET one?"

"Mmm… okay… we should ask Bulma first though"

Bulma nodded. "Of course you can get a house now if you want"

"Yes!" Trunks and Goten whooped.

"Have you asked your family yet?" she asked Goten.

"No, but I'm sure they'll let me… 'a good learning experience', mom will call it" he replied.

"Speaking of Chichi… have you told her about Gotenks yet?"

"I don't really plan to" Goten said honestly. Bulma frowned.

"You should tell her," she said.

"How is she going to react? Not well, that's for sure…"

Bulma considered. "True, but you should still tell her… imagine how she's going to feel when she finds out? And that's 'when', not 'if', because knowing her, she'll probably find out, and she'll want to know why you didn't tell her earlier"

"But she already thinks I'm irresponsible… no offense, but she doesn't think much of Trunks either. She thinks we're both still just a pair of little children that don't know what they're doing. She's going to get so MAD!"

Bulma remembered the call she had received from Chichi two months ago. It was early in the morning, and she had still been in bed. She was rather grumpy to pick up the phone, but listened to what her friend had to say. Chichi was rather adamant in what she had to say. She had gone on for about ten minutes about how she thought Trunks wasn't being the best of influences on Goten, and how Goten had been so rude to her the other night and how she thought it was all Trunks' fault and Bulma should watch over what her son did more because Chichi was concerned that Trunks was going to drag Goten's future down. Bulma had just listened to her rant groggily then said bye and slumped back to bed, only realizing later on when she woke up what Chichi had said and implied about her son.

She sighed. "I know your mom's not really the best sort of person to talk to, and yes, I won't lie, I'm pretty sure she'll be mad too, but still, you should tell her… if you were her, you'd want to know, wouldn't you?"

Goten sighed. "I suppose so"

"If you want, I can uh… go with you?" Bulma offered.

"No, it's okay… I don't want my mom yelling at you" Goten said. He took Gotenks –who was staring and stretching his hands to a picture hanging on the wall- from Trunks. Gotenks made a sound then rammed his tiny fist into his mouth.

"What're you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to tell them now… might as well" Goten said. Trunks ran a hand through his lavender hair with a sigh.

"I'm gonna regret this… but I'll come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… hey, you're not getting all the blame for this… and maybe your mom won't be so harsh if I'm there too… you know, to be polite"

Goten smiled wryly. "You wish" he murmured and walked out the door, a gurgling Gotenks in his arms.

Goten hesitated at the door.

"Well? Go in!" Trunks said.

"I'm scared" Goten said. Trunks smiled.

"To tell the truth, so am I. So we'll be scared together"

"This is NOT going to go well…" Goten said and, unlocking the door, walked in.

"Mom? Dad? Gohan? Can I talk to you guys?" he called.

"Gohan's here too?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, him, Videl and Pan are staying for a while, just as long as it takes for their house to be renovated. Videl's apparently into redecoration now"

"Oh. Aren't Videl and Pan at home?"

"No, Pan's got school and Videl… she's probably out shopping"

"What's Gohan doing?"

"Probably work…" Goten trailed off as his brother and dad came down the stairs and his mother came out of the kitchen.

"You're early to- oh" Chichi said. Goku walked straight to Gotenks and tickled his tummy. Gotenks giggled and gripped his grandfather's hand.

"You're cute!" Goku said, grinning. "Who are you then, hm? Bulma's?"

Goten coughed. "Um, we can talk about him later, right now me and Trunks have something to say… well, ask"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Um, well, me and Trunks were thinking about getting a new house for ourselves to share… since we've already done our exams…"

"That sounds okay by me," Goku said to Chichi. The woman frowned slightly.

"One house for the both of you?"

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks and Trunks stepped forward. "Yes, we think it'll be better if we lived together…"

"Why?"

Goten and Trunks looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about them Chichi, they know what they're doing" Goku said to his wife, taking his son's side.

"Okay then…" Chichi said dubiously. Gohan stared at the baby cradled in his younger brother's arms.

"So who's this guy?" he asked.

"Um… that's kinda one of the reasons we want to live together… he's um… ours" Goten said in a tiny voice.

"WHAT?" Chichi, Goku and Gohan yelped.

"Yours? As in… YOURS?" Gohan asked woozily.

"Yes…"

"How was that possible though?" Gohan asked.

Goten and Trunks turned red. Gohan looked at his brother and the lavender haired male then remembered the conversation he had with his younger sibling a few months ago.

_Goten sighed. "I did something really terrible to him. I don't know if he can ever forgive me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself". He looked at his brother, his dark chocolate eyes frightened and confused. "I mean it was just an accident and I didn't know what I was doing but I suppose I could have just TOLD him instead of keeping it all bottled up I mean if you do bad stuff tends to happen and-"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! Okay, now, WHAT did you do to Trunks that was so bad that you're too afraid to even TALK to him now?"_

_Goten took a deep breath and calmed down. "I slept with him"_

"Oh. OH" Gohan said, turning red himself. "But that's still not possib-"

"According to Vegeta it was perfectly normal cuz there were no such things as um, females, so um…"

"Okay, got it" Gohan said hurriedly. Goku held out his hands and Goten gently gave the baby to him. The big Saiyan looked down at his grandson, who was stretching his arms out to him.

"So he's yours?" Goku asked.

"Uh, yeah"

Goku stared at him and tickled him again. Gotenks squealed happily and Goku grinned.

"My grandson. He's adorable! Congratulations. What did you call him?"

"Gotenks" both males said at once.

"How old is he?"

"About four months…"

"How is it that he was born so quickly? Shouldn't it take months? It took months before Pan could have been born, and I know you've been missing school for about only six months Trunks, but it should have taken longer…"

"Um, apparently, when two Saiyans… uh, do it, the one who gets um… pregnant, only has nine weeks instead of nine months like how it would be if it was Saiyan and human uh, pairings… Vegeta said it was for practicality…"

"Oh" Gohan said, reddening again.

"Look, he's got hair just like you both have when you fuse!" Goku said happily. "And a tail!"

Gotenks gurgled; pleased with all the attention he was receiving.

"Look Chichi, isn't he adorable?" Goku asked.

Chichi had been frozen on the spot. Now she moved.

"ADORABLE? ADORABLE?!" she screeched. "Goten, WHAT were you THINKING? Do you know how hard it is to take care of a baby? How could you so carelessly and thoughtlessly… SLEEP, with TRUNKS?"

"Mom, I-"

"Is that what you were doing all those days you didn't come home early? Having sex?"

"WHAT? Of course not!"

"Then what?"

"Doing my studies! Watching over Gotenks!" Goten exclaimed, turning red. Gotenks whimpered, afraid of the loud noises. Goku hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, sure! Do you know what you've DONE? You've just thrown your whole life down the bin! Now NO ONE will want to give you a job, and you know why? Because you slept with another man. Do you know how much you'll be outcast from society? And now you have a child… how do you plan on looking after him, huh? He needs clothes, food, an education… do you have any idea how expensive that is? And none of you have jobs!"

"Trunks is going to take over Capsule Corp" Goten said simply.

"Wonderful. And how well do you think your employees are going to accept you, Mr. Briefs?"

"They don't have to accept me. They just have to work for me" Trunks said quietly.

"That's what you think! Respect is a very important factor in a job! You've just dumped your lives down the bin and you're NEVER going to get them back, you know that?"

"Can't you at least just say you're happy for us?" Goten asked, getting angry.

"No! How can I? I'm not happy for any of you, how can I be? You've just ruined everything. You're going to get bad reputations, and how will that reflect on us, your parents?"

"Is that all you care about? What people think about you?"

"Don't you care about that at all? Your whole life will depend on what people think of you and-"

"Dammit mom, that doesn't matter at ALL to us! Why should we care? We're already different, how should being a bit MORE different change anything?"

"You don't understand anything!" Chichi screamed. Gotenks had taken enough. He started to bawl. Chichi glared in fury at the sobbing bundle and went to the kitchen. She came back out with a knife. Trunks leapt and grabbed the baby back, panicked.

"What're you DOING?" Goten yelled.

"I'm going to kill it. No more baby, no more problems"

"Chichi…" Goku started.

"How can you even THINK of killing him?" Trunks shouted. "He's your GRANDSON! All we wanted today was just to get your agreement for us to get a house and live together, can't you just DO that? For your son? For your GRANDSON? Goten was right, you always make such a big fuss out of everything. Why do you still treat us as if we're just children playing a game? This isn't a game, this is life, and this is what we want. Why are you worrying? We're GOING to get jobs, we can live good lives and we don't need your help or advice! You know, we didn't even want to tell you about Gotenks, it was only because mom INSISTED that we're telling you. We could have just bought a house and you would never have known. Can't you just wish us happiness and let that be enough?"

Chichi suddenly burst into tears. "That's right, it's not a game, and you just don't understand what you've done! How can you? You're so young… you'll understand later, and you'll regret it, see if you don't"

"NO WE WON'T!" Goten exploded. "We won't! We can HANDLE it, okay? Granted, maybe we can't handle it very well now, but with your help… we need your help mom. We need everyone's help"

Chichi looked lost. She sniffed then frowned and Goten knew it was not a good sign.

"Get out" she said in a low undertone.

"What?"

"Get out. You don't belong to this family anymore. You don't want to listen to me? Go ahead then, ruin your lives. I don't care anymore. You think you've got everything under control? We'll see about that"

Goten was shocked, as was everyone else. "M… mom…" he stammered.

"What are you doing? Leave!" Chichi shouted. Gotenks started wailing louder than before and she glared at him.

"Don't let me EVER see that… that THING again either" she said.

"Chichi…" Goku said, putting his hand on her shoulder but she wrenched herself away, tears running down her face.

"LEAVE!" she shouted. Goten wavered. Trunks scowled.

"Come on. It's obvious we're not gonna get any help from THEM" he said. Cradling his baby in one arm, he took Goten rather obviously by the shoulders and led him out of the door, giving him a light kiss on the head. Goten was still in shock. After they left Chichi ran crying to her room. Gohan stared at the retreating pair and went after them. He flew and landed right in front of them.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked rudely.

"Good luck to the both of you… I just want you to know that me and dad are still going to give you support, if you need any…" Gohan said awkwardly.

"We don't NEED your-"

"Thanks" Goten said, his voice constricted. Gohan looked down at Gotenks and smiled sadly.

"Bye" he said, patting its small head then returned to the house.

Goku was silent for a moment, staring quietly at his wife. Chichi stared at the door furiously, hot tears streaming down her face then she burst into fresh tears. Goku sighed.

"What's the big deal with this? Isn't it okay if they just get together?" he asked.

"No it's not!" Chichi snapped.

"Why?"

"It's not right, it's just not…"

"Why?" Goku persisted. "I don't understand. Goten said that Vegeta said it was natural…"

"For Saiyans, yes! On Vegeta-sei, yes! On Earth, no, it is not okay! Oh Goku don't you know ANYTHING?"

"But they ARE Saiyan…"

"Half!" Chichi shouted. "Half! And right now, they're NOT on Vegeta-sei, they're on Earth, and things are so different here!"

"How?" Goku asked. "How can it be so different? We're practically the same species. We look completely alike… except for the tail, but that's not really a problem 'cuz we can pull it off…"

"That's not it, it doesn't matter that we look alike!"

"And we feel emotions the same way and everything inside is… almost the same, and-"  
Chichi slapped Goku sharply and he stepped back out of shock, not out of pain.

"No Goku that's not it!" Chichi yelled. "It doesn't MATTER that we look the same, it's just… people on Earth, they… WE don't THINK the same way. It may have been perfectly natural for two males to mate on Vegeta-sei but here it's not, and it's even more unnatural for them to have… kami, they have a CHILD…"

Goku frowned. "How do people think differently?"

"It's not right for two males to… get together. Goten and Trunks… kami…"

"Why isn't it?" Goku persisted. "I've seen some before"

"They're outcasts. They don't fit in, and neither will those two if anyone else finds out"

"Why won't they fit in?"

"They just WON'T, all right? It's just not right for them, it's not right, it's sick and disgusting, that's what it is!"

Goku frowned deeply. "Our SON is sick and disgusting?"

"Damned right he is! It's disgusting that two males should get together in that way, it's disgusting that they should have a CHILD and it's sick that he doesn't see anything wrong with it!"

"So I'm 'sick' too," Goku said quietly. "Because I don't see anything wrong with it either. People should be allowed to do whatever they want"

Chichi fell silent.

"And I think it's 'disgusting' that you would think of our son and grandson that way. What has been done has been done and it's too late to change it" Goku said. Leaving that for Chichi to think about he headed to the door to get some air. He touched the doorknob then turned back. He looked at his wife in the eyes, made sure she knew he was serious.

"Chichi… back then… when you were holding the knife… if Trunks hadn't stopped you… would you really have killed our grandson?"

Chichi murmured something very softly under her breath, but Goku could still hear what she said.

"Yes"

With his answer, Goku opened the door and flew away. Chichi watched him leave then started to cry.

Bulma turned her head and smiled as she heard the two enter the house.

"So, how'd it…" she trailed off, her smile disappearing at the disappointed, furious and stunned looks on their faces.

"Did she take it badly?" the blue-haired woman asked softly.

"Yes" Goten choked.

"She was going to kill him, the crazy bitch!" Trunks shouted. Bulma gaped in shock.  
"KILL him? Are you sure, maybe you misunderstood what she was going to-"

"She went to the kitchen and brought out a damned KNIFE"

"Wh- what? Are you sure? Kami, I knew she was going to be angry, but to be this irrational…"

"She was going to kill him mom" Trunks said simply, fury and disbelief in his voice. As he said this he cradled the baby tighter to his chest. There was no way in hell he ever let ANYONE hurt him.

Bulma stared in shock. "What… what about Goku and Gohan?"

"They were okay about it. Gohan was a little surprised but they took it okay" Trunks said. Noticing that Gotenks was now awake he waved his index finger around the baby's face. Gotenks grabbed it delightedly and held on tight. Trunks smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bulma asked.

"Go on with our lives, what else?"

"I mean what do you plan to do?"

"Get a house, get a job…"

"Against the Sons' wishes?"

"It's not the Sons' who disapprove, it's Chichi, and we are just going to ignore her"

"She disowned me…" Goten murmured softly, still in a state of shock.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not part of the family anymore" Goten said, his eyes finally starting to well with unshed tears. "Mom disowned me. She said I didn't belong anymore, she never wants to see me again…" Tears started rolling down as his face, which he had been fighting to keep normal crumpled. "I can't go there anymore…"

Bulma's hand flew to her mouth. "She… she said that?"

"She doesn't want to see Gotenks either, she doesn't want to see me or Gotenks, she thinks we don't know what we're doing and she's right, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to do she's right she's right…" Goten bowed his head down angrily, fists clenched.

"What do you mean? She's WRONG Goten and you know it! Dammit, she was about to KILL your son, our son, was that right of her?" Trunks demanded. Goten didn't answer. "WAS it?" Trunks shouted.

"Trunks, don't…" Bulma started.

"That… that narrow-minded bitch was going to kill Gotenks! Don't you care? Doesn't that matter? Kami, we went to her, asking only for her consent to get a house and that whore blew up, just like she always does. She doesn't want anything for us, she just wants everything to go her way. She's scared of what people will think of her, that's ALL she's concerned about! She's just a manipulative, dictatorial, selfish bit-"

"STOP IT!" Goten roared, his hair turning yellow as he powered up. Gotenks started screaming and wailing. Goten powered down slowly, hot tears of fury and despair and loss pouring down his cheeks. Trunks scowled.

"You still defend her? She-"

"Trunks, why don't you take Gotenks and put him in his room? He's had enough excitement for today," Bulma suggested quietly. Trunks calmed down.

"Okay" he managed to say. He took in a deep sigh. "Sorry, Goten… I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did" Goten said, his voice shaking. Trunks held out his hand to touch his friend's shoulder then retracted. He walked out of the room holding a wailing Gotenks. Goten stood frozen on the spot, his body tense, fists clenched, head bowed. He shook with little gasps as he tried to conceal his tears. Bulma looked at him and sighed. Goten's eyes widened in surprise as Bulma wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay… it's okay…" she shushed, running a hand through his raven black hair soothingly as if he were still a small child. For once, Goten didn't care. He leaned his head onto the woman's shoulder and cried. They stood there for a while, held tightly together, Bulma giving Goten all the warmth and support he needed, rocking gently on the spot. Goten stood back and sniffed, a small smile on his mouth.

"Thank you, Bulma" he said sincerely and sniffed again, wiping his eyes clumsily with the sleeve of his shirt. Bulma handed him a handkerchief and he took it gratefully.

"It's just… I don't know what to do now. Trunks seems so sure about everything, so positive that everything's going to be alright from now on"

"Do YOU think everything's going to be alright?" Bulma asked gently.

"No… I don't know… everything's happened so quickly, you know? First I find out Trunks is pregnant with my child, two days later boom, the baby is born, then there's school and the exams, then we tell my family and now I'm disowned and m- Chichi never wants to see me or Gotenks or Trunks again…" Goten quickly wiped at his eyes as he felt fresh tears surface. "I don't have a family anymore"

Bulma smiled. "We can be your family"

"What?"

"We can be your family. Not your real family of course, but we'll always treat you as part of the family. How can we not? You're the 'father' of my grandson"

Goten sighed. "And I don't know about the exams… I've been so stressed out about them for months and I kept trying to get Trunks to study but he just never seemed to want to… and after a while I just hid all those feelings because I knew I had other responsibilities too…"

"Are you scared you won't pass?" Bulma asked.

"Yes" Goten said quietly. "I'm scared because if I fail I'll have to go do University again, and then who will support me? Pay the school? I can't get a job, no one would want to hire me… I know you can't give me a job at the Capsule Corp. because the rules are that everyone who works there must have passed University…"

"That's true, but we can pay for you…"

Goten shook his head. "No, I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to pay for me just because I did something stupid. I'm just so scared I screwed up, that's all… mom… Chichi was right, wasn't she? I've screwed up my life big time"

"That's not true!" Bulma exclaimed. "That's only what she thinks… you have so much potential to do great things Goten, I know it! Don't let what she said get to you, I KNOW you're capable of performing miracles, and not just because you're half Saiyan, it's because you're special"

There was a click of the door and their heads turned round to see who it was. Goku and Vegeta walked in.

"I told Vegeta" Goku said.

"You know too?" Bulma asked and her husband nodded. Goku and Vegeta stood uncomfortably in the room, feeling as if they had intruded on something.

"You can um, live here if you want. For the time being, while you and Trunks get um, settled" Vegeta said awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say and how to say it. To his surprise Goten suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you" he said sincerely, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. Vegeta stood stiffly, unaccustomed to these sorts of situations. Aware that he was making Vegeta edgy Goten released him. Goku walked up to his son and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for what your mom said," he said. Goten hugged him back and for an instant felt like a little kid again, like he had when he had had to say goodbye to his father after meeting him for the first time.

"It's not your fault," he whispered, holding him as close as he could. Goku rested his cheek on his son's head.

"I love you," he said. "I… I wish things didn't have to be this way. I wish your mom understood… I wish so much… I love you and Gotenks so much and now I might never…" he trailed off, voice filled with emotion.

Goten's heart was felt as if it was exploding.

"I love you too," he choked out softly. Bulma and Vegeta left the room and father and son stood in the small room, rocking each other gently, crying until there were no tears left.


End file.
